


Eagles and Wasps

by SOULLESSREDHED



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal, Boatsex, F/M, Little plot, Oral, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape, Rewards, cuddleing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOULLESSREDHED/pseuds/SOULLESSREDHED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you can't understand the titles joke it's a reference to the birds and the bees</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't understand the titles joke it's a reference to the birds and the bees

Aveline was trapped. She was set up by a gang of Templar goons. She thought it would be a easy assassination mission but it was an ambush. There she was forced to do unspeakable things.they violated her horrifically. One shoved his huge cock down her throat. She couldn't help but be thoroughly aroused at the mans cock In her mouth. She started to suck sensationally at his tip and jerk his shaft with her bound hands. She was in joying herself until Connor arrived. He Chopped them all down in seconds. As soon as they got back to the homestead she rewarded him.

First she played around with his cock whilst it was still in his pants until he was nice and hard then she ripped of his pants and took of his underwear with her teeth. then she suckled at his balls then jerked him off rhythmically like she was reloading her musket rifle (he was as big as one too). Then she let him suck at her tits as if he were a baby but continued to jerk his huge shaft. Then she began to suck. The sensation that conner felt was so overwhelming that Aveline almost had to hold him down. She was using some of the same tactics that she used whilst undercover acting as a prostitute. giving him not only orgasmic pleasure but also a show. With her nice, large, chocolate exposed breasts made Connor just wanted to cup them till they were numb. finally he came and his juices spewed allover the lovely lady Grandpre.


	2. The boat

Later that week Connor showed Aveline the aquelia. He showed her the view from the top of the main mast and beautiful craftsmanship of the of the wheel. Then he showed her the captain's quarters. As soon as they were in Connor striped down to his birthday suit his eyes filled with impulsiveness. Aveline was exited as well she had been wanting to ride Connor for quite some time now and now was her chance. She striped down slowly, putting on a show for Connor which she new would make him rock hard. Then she, like a cat, walked over to him and pushed him into his bed then got on top of him. She began to do squats on his cock this made Connor crazy with sensation. Then Connor pushed her off his cock and then forced her face first into the bed and proceeded to doggy style her right in the ass. Aveline loved it as much as Connor. the rhythmic thumping, the screams from both of them and the orgasm. It was amazing, was as if angels were blessing there actions and possibly joined in. we know that was not the case though, they were just the best a t whatever they do, including each other. They then proceeded to lie down on the bed and cuddle.


End file.
